Destiny
by michelcz
Summary: What does destiny mean in our lives? What can it bring or take from us? Let s look at the most suitable example, Cathrine Willows and Gil Grissom. What will destiny give them?
1. Chapter 1

Heya guys,

here is a trailer prepared for purpose of my new story which will be folowing in a few short days. I hope you´ll like both, story and video.

www. youtube .com/watch?v=Y_z5w-bL1-A

So let´s enjoy our beloved Grillows!

Michelcz

P.S. Don´t forget to delete the gaps in the link when you´ll copy it for watching the video.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nothing belongs to me. I´m just borrowing the characters,

**A/N:** Heya guys, here is the first chapter of four or five chapter long story, I hope you enjoy it. If you find some typos, please blame me because I was so anxious to post it. The story was written t the request of AJ. And I´d like to dedicate this story to our amazing friend, Jen.

* * *

**Gil´s POV**

The night when we met each other was somehow magical even though it was a tragedy which brought both of us on that place. We were just two strangers who met on the stage of the real life and played the role for which we had rehearsed all the long life. From that moment, we´ve had been a part of each other. We´ve had been each other´s missing piece. We´ve complemented each other for so long time that even I lost the track of the number of the years. I´ve stopped counting after the first decade passed and we were still together as the best friends and not something more.

At first, I thought I finally found the woman of my life, the one just for me. That the non-people person like me could find happiness with someone incredible like her. Amazing young woman who beauty has its inner and exterior side. Of course, everyone has some flaws, even she. We started hanging out and making the excuses up for meeting at the night or for the late morning breakfasts. It was also the moment I found out about Eddie and her coke habit. That man was slowly taking her on the deepest bottom of his screwed life with him. He also discovered her interest in a forensic science and that she´s secretively been taking the evening classes at the university. She thought about becoming a crime scene investigator. It´d bonded them more together and they´d been closer than ever before.

That´s what happens when two absolutely ordinary people meet each other and let bring the best out of them by the other person. That´s generally used pattern for starting the relationship from acquaintances to friends and to lovers at the end.

_What if I never knew  
What if I never found you  
I never had  
This feeling in my heart_

_  
How did this come to be  
I don't know how you found me  
But from the moment I saw you  
Deep inside my heart I knew  
_

**Catherine´s POV**

As the years passed the friendship between us became stronger and more dependable for both of us. We could rely on each other in every situation; at least, I thought it was our case. It looked like something what would last for eternity. I couldn´t be more wrong even though I wanted to be.

I´ve started to believe in the miracles after I finally divorced Eddie. The bond between Gil and me was so strong in that moment. I still don´t know when the drifting apart started. I could take all the blame on Sara but it wouldn´t be fair. She´d been behaving like a puppy wanting its owner attention but who wouldn´t understand to the crush of the former student on that amazing man. The man who had been wearing heart on the sleeve all his life. I stopped counting the women who were in love with him because I would have to start with myself.

I´ve been in love with him since I met him twenty years ago. I was afraid of showing my feelings. I feared I was going to be rejected by him and loss of his friendship would be the last straw for me and my former life. I was afraid so much that I said yes to Eddie´s proposal. It happened to be a fatal mistake of my life. The mistake which brought me the years of battering from "my loving husband" but also I gained something amazing, my baby girl.

All the years following after my divorce I´ve been watching him from afar. I could be in his close presence but still even though we had so strong friendship, I felt a bit out of his range of interest. I could see his eyes lit up in the most intimate moments shared by both of us. In these moments, I would hope for the chemistry taking over our personalities and finally crossing the lying invisible line between us. The sparks which were flying between us for the whole time, we´ve know each other.

_Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I'll give my love to have and hold  
And as far as I can see  
You were always meant to be  
My destiny_


End file.
